Especial Halloween 2019-2020
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: Historias de Love Live basadas en películas o creepypastas. Esto es un especial de Halloween. ADVERTENCIA. Se recomienda discreción.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Es 31 de octubre! Y significa que…**

**¡Es Halloween o día de las suegras… digo, día de brujas!**

**Este fic es un especial de terror entre las chicas de Love Live y Love Live Sunshine. Subirá de nivel cada historia que pase, serán varias historias de terror, algunas gore, otra de suspenso y terror psicológico.**

**Por eso, ¡LES ADVIERTO! **

**Si no soportan o no les gusta este tipo de fics, abandonen la página ahora mismo, pero si desean ver de qué trata… ¡Bienvenidos!**

**No me maten en los comentarios, ya que quedan advertidos.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

_Historia #1. The Black Idol Project._

.

\- ¿Me puedes recordar porque estamos haciendo esto? – preguntó Maki mientras iba alumbrando el oscuro camino que tenía en frente.

\- Pues ya te lo dije, quiero comprobar si la leyenda es cierta – dijo Nico quien iba detrás de ella.

\- Q-Quiero irme a casa-nya – dijo Rin.

\- Y-Yo también – dijo una aterrada Hanayo.

\- ¡De eso nada! – exclamó la peli negra – ya llegamos hasta aquí y no retrocederemos.

\- Oye bola 8, ¿este es el lugar?

\- ¿Qué? – la peli negra miró hacia el frente y comprobó si era cierto – sí, este es el lugar.

\- No quiero entrar ahí-nya.

\- O entras o eres carne de gato muerta.

\- Bien-nya – dijo a regañadientes la neko girl ingresando con mucho miedo junto a las otras tres chicas. Sin notar que había un letrero que decía: "**No entrar si quieren morir**".

\- ¿Y exactamente que dice esa leyenda, enana?

\- Deja de llamarme por apodos Maki-chan – dijo la oji carmín tratando de no gritar – te contaré…

\- No quiero oír-nya.

\- Yo tampoco Rin-chan.

\- Entonces no escuchen.

\- Bien – Nico comenzó su relato – se dice que, en esta zona, hace ya unos 15 años, una chica realizó un pacto satánico para poder tener todo lo que quería, ella era muy devota a todo lo relacionado con las fuerzas oscuras. Según cuentan por ahí, la chica se llamaba Yoshiko Tsushima y después de eso, venía cada noche aquí a platicar con el diablo. Pero todo cambió un día.

\- ¿Q-Que ocurrió? – dijo Maki quien ya comenzaba a sentir algo de miedo.

\- La tal Yoshiko le falló al demonio y cuando la noche siguiente fue, dicen que el diablo, enfurecido, la mató y maldijo su alma y la selló en este lugar. Desde entonces, dicen que cuando vienen personas aquí, nunca vuelven. Cuentan que el alma de Yoshiko los mata y se los ofrece al demonio.

\- Y-Ya me diste miedo, enana.

\- Y que te creí tan valiente Maki-chan – se burló Nico – pensé que eras como estas dos…

La oración murió en boca de Nico, ya que notó que Hanayo y Rin ya no estaban con ellas.

\- ¡¿Y esas dos?! – preguntó Maki.

\- ¡Hanayo! ¡Rin!

_Váyanse_

Ambas sudaron frio cuando escucharon eso. Maki alumbró por todas partes para tratar de ver si miraba a alguien, pero solo alcanzó a ver a alguien moverse detrás de unos arbustos.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? – Maki se dirigió hacia los arbustos seguida de Nico quien iba con algo de miedo.

Ambas llegaron al lugar y estaban con algo de miedo de ver de qué se trataba. La peli negra tomó una vara y hurgó el arbusto, el cual hizo un sonido como suspiro.

Maki iluminó más de cerca y su corazón se detuvo en ese momento junto al de Nico.

Detrás del arbusto se encontraron con Hanayo y Rin, pero no en el mejor estado. Hanayo apenas si respiraba y estaba por caer inconsciente y de Rin… no se podía decir mucho.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurrió Hanayo?! – preguntó Maki asustada y preocupada por su amiga.

\- M-Maki… -chan… - Hanayo hablaba con mucha dificultad debido a los cortes en su garganta y los pocos segundos de vida que le quedaban – f-fue… ella…

\- ¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella?

\- E… Ella… mató… a Rin… -chan… - dijo con la voz quebrada y con gran esfuerzo – d-deben huir… v-váyanse.

\- No me iré sin ustedes, ¿verdad Nico-chan? – la peli roja volteó a ver a la peli negra, la cual ya no se encontraba en el lugar - ¿Nico-chan?

\- S-Se… llevó… a Nico… -chan – la voz de Hanayo comenzaba a desvanecerse.

\- No me dejes Hanayo – le rogó Maki quien ya había comenzado a llorar - ¡No me dejes sola!

\- Corre… Maki-chan… y hagas… lo que hagas… no voltees hacia atrás… - fue lo último que dijo antes de callar, dando a entender que había pasado a mejor vida.

\- Hanayo… ¡HANAYO! – gritó Maki abrazando el cadáver de su amiga y también tomó el de Rin – Gracias amigas, no las olvidaré jamás.

La peli roja tomó la linterna y prosiguió a salir del lugar, el cual era un bosque algo espeso, pero al intentarlo varias veces, solo llegaba al mismo lugar.

Ya en la desesperación comenzó a correr. Solo buscaba la salida, no fue hasta que topó con algo y cayó. En la caída, la linterna alumbró el objeto con el que había tropezado y se trataba del cuerpo de Nico.

\- ¡Nico-chan! – Maki fue rápidamente hacia la peli negra y la movió tratando de hacer que reaccionara - ¡Despierta Nico-chan!

Fue inútil. Nico también había sido víctima de lo que sea que había en el lugar. Huyó corriendo ya llorando, pero siempre recordando lo que dijo Hanayo, no mirar hacia atrás.

Mientras corría, escuchaba que la seguían, pero procuraba no mirar hacia atrás.

Cuando llegó hacía donde se encontraba el letrero que vieron, trató de salir, pero no pudo atravesarlo, es como si hubiese chocado contra una pared. Había una especie de barrera que le impedía avanzar.

Notó el letrero y miró las letras que estaban escritas que decían: "**No entrar si quieren morir**".

Pero el viento se encargó de destapar un arbusto que tapaba la otra parte del letrero y Maki se aterró más por lo que decía: "**Por qué de aquí, no saldrán jamás**".

Maki ya en su desesperación, sacó su celular y trató de llamar a alguien, pero las señales estaban muertas y solo funcionaba su cámara. Así que decidió ponerla en forma de grabadora mientras aun sentía como alguien venía detrás de ella.

-Muy bien – Maki trataba de calmar su voz – soy Maki Nishikino… y vine con unas amigas a investigar sobre una supuesta leyenda… que resultó ser cierta. Mis amigas están muertas – la voz de la peli roja se quebró – soy la única que queda… por favor… si alguien ve esto… no entre aquí y váyanse lo más lejos que puedan... y nunca… nunca miren hacia atrás.

En eso se escuchó una respiración aterradora detrás de la oji morada.

\- ¡Por favor ayúdenme! – fue lo último que gritó Maki antes de romper la regla de oro, no mirar hacia atrás. En ese momento, dejó caer su celular y siguió grabando. Lo último que grabó fue cuando la peli roja era arrastrada por una fuerza invisible antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Al día siguiente, un hombre vestido con una túnica negra pasó por el lugar y encontró el celular de la peli roja.

Revisó el contenido y encontró el video que había tomado la peli roja.

-Otras víctimas de The Black Idol – suspiró – Yoshiko, aun no descansas en paz ¿eh?

.

.

_Historia #2. Highschool of the Dead__._

.

Otro día más.

El cual fue… diferente.

Se encontraba una chica de cabellos color jengibre con la ropa algo desgarrada mientras corría.

¿La razón? Huía de los zombis.

Honoka Kousaka era una de las pocas sobrevivientes de este apocalipsis zombi que había comenzado hace tan solo unas horas.

Durante un día de escuela normal, miró desde la terraza de Otonokizaka, como su maestra de japonés, era asesinada por una persona que tenía la piel gris y las pupilas de los ojos fuera de órbita.

Al ver, notó algo diferente en esa persona.

\- ¡No puede ser posible! – dijo al ver eso – se supone que ellos solo salen en películas.

Honoka solo decidió salir de ese lugar, a pesar que estaban en receso, podría tomar sus cosas y salir de inmediato. Cuando iba dirigiéndose a la puerta de la entrada, escuchó sonidos como quejidos o murmullos.

Al final, decidió no pasar esa puerta y subir más arriba. Dio un gran salto para llegar arriba de la entrada y pudo ver mejor la ciudad.

Lo que miró… la impactó.

Todo Akihabara ardía y se veía como la ciudad ardía, más también miraba como personas eran "asesinadas" por esas cosas.

\- ¿Q-Que demonios pasó?

La puerta que da a la azotea se abrió de repente y Honoka se preparaba para lo peor.

\- ¿Honoka-chan?

\- ¿Eh? – la oji azul miró - ¿Kotori-chan?

\- ¡Honoka-chan, debemos irnos!

\- ¿Viste lo que está pasando?

\- Es un apocalipsis zombi.

\- Lo sabía – se dijo para sí misma – sabía que esto era algo serio.

\- Honoka-chan, la familia de Maki-chan nos prestará su casa para refugiarnos.

\- ¿Y qué hay de nuestras familias?

\- No te preocupes, ellas ya están a salvo.

\- Me alegro.

\- Con nosotras será difícil.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- El camino a casa de Maki-chan está lleno de zombis y nos podrían capturar. Ya han atrapado a varias compañeras.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí – Kotori comenzó a lagrimear un poco – pero las que más me dolieron fueron Mika-chan, Hideko-chan y Fumiko-chan.

\- N-No me digas eso – dijo en shock - ¡¿ellas?!

\- Sí, Honoka-chan debemos irnos – dijo Kotori llevándose a Honoka.

\- ¿Y las demás? – preguntó la peli jengibre.

\- Están encerradas en el salón del club.

\- ¿Están bien todas?

\- Sí.

Ambas tuvieron cuidado de no hacer tanto ruido mientras se miraba a varios zombis en el lugar.

\- ¿Por qué nos callamos?

\- Eli-chan descifró que ellos solo pueden escuchar, mas no pueden ver.

\- Ya veo.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia el club evitando rápidamente los zombis.

Cuando llegaron, Honoka notó como la puerta estaba trabada desde adentro.

-Chicas – Kotori tocó la puerta.

Rápidamente se abrió la puerta y ambas ingresaron.

\- ¿Honoka-chan? – preguntaron varias al verla.

\- Honoka, me alegro que estés viva – dijo Umi.

\- Me alegra que estén bien chicas.

\- Esto es un desastre-nya – dijo Rin – hay zombis por doquier.

\- Debemos hacer algo si no queremos terminar como ellos.

\- ¿No han dicho nada las noticias?

\- No han dado nada, solo dicen que esto pudo haber sido producto de un arma biológica.

\- Eso no puede ser verdad – dijo Maki – esas cosas superan la expectativa del humano.

\- En palabras más simples genio.

\- Esto no puede ser producto de un arma biológica.

\- Tengo miedo – Hanayo comenzaba a temblar y trataba de no llorar mientras era abrazada por Rin.

\- No te preocupes Hanayo-chan – dijo Nozomi – no pereceremos.

\- Nozomi tiene razón – habló Eli – por ahora, debemos buscar la forma en la que debemos llegar a casa de Maki donde están nuestras familias.

\- ¿Alguien tiene una idea? – todas se pusieron a pensar en una solución hasta que Honoka miró un camión desde afuera, la cual pudo notar que aún tenía las llaves.

\- Tengo una – dijo la oji azul – Nozomi-chan, dijiste que estabas practicando para obtener la licencia de conducir ¿no?

\- Sí, pero que tiene que ver…

\- Ven el camión – dijo señalando el automóvil – podemos ir a casa de Maki-chan en él.

\- No es mala idea – dijo Umi – pero debemos quitarnos todos esos zombis.

\- Déjamelo a mí – dijo la peli jengibre quitándose la camiseta de su uniforme.

\- ¿Qué harás Honoka-chan?

\- … - la oji azul no respondió y solo se rasgó un poco la camisa blanca y con un pedazo de tela se la puso como bandana en la cabeza.

\- ¿Honoka?

\- Amigas – dijo dándoles la espalda – lleguen a salvo a casa de Maki-chan.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Qué harás Honoka-chan?

\- Cuídense – dijo antes de saltar por la ventana corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los zombis.

\- ¡HONOKA / -CHAN!

La peli jengibre tomó varias cosas y con ellas hizo mucho ruido atrayendo la atención de los zombis, los cuales se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la líder de μ's.

\- ¡Váyanse! – fue lo que gritó la Idol antes de desaparecer de la escuela mientras corría con varios zombis detrás de ella.

No pensó en que su situación había empeorado, tenía varios zombis detrás de ella, pero el haber jugado varios juegos, leído varios mangas le iba a ayudar a sobrevivir.

Y así llegamos a la escena del inicio. Honoka lograría evadir a esos zombis metiéndose a unos edificios ahí cercanos.

Subió unas escaleras y logró llegar al tejado de ese edificio y notó todo su alrededor destruido.

Miró al cielo y solo pensó en sus amigas.

-Chicas de μ's, volveremos a vernos – dijo luchando para que su voz no se quebrara – mamá, papá, Yukiho, lo lamento, pero no creo que vaya a cenar con ustedes hoy.

.

.

**Continúa en el siguiente capítulo…**


	2. Chapter 2

**ADVERTENCIA. Las 2 historias de este capítulo son algo fuerte de contenido, por eso, recomiendo discreción. La última de ellas, es horrible.**

**¡Si no soportan este tipo de lecturas, no es mi culpa! Yo ya hago con advertirles para que no me maten en los comentarios.**

.

.

.

_Historia #3. Venganza_

.

Mi cabeza… duele.

Abro los ojos y solo quiero frotarme los ojos, pero no pude. Por alguna razón no pude llevar mis manos a la cara.

Abrí bien y miré a mis brazos y estaban amarrados con unas sogas.

\- ¿Q-Que es esto? – me dije tratando de zafarme, pero no lo logré.

\- ¿Honoka? – escuché como alguien llamaba mi nombre y miró más al fondo de la habitación que parecía una especie de sótano.

\- ¿Q-Quien es? – dije con la voz algo débil.

\- Soy yo, Eli.

\- ¿Eli-chan? – dije - ¿Qué pasa aquí?

\- No lo sé, desperté y vi que estaba amarrada de pies y brazos.

\- Yo también – le dije con algo de miedo.

\- ¿Eli-chan? ¿Honoka-chan? – escuchamos una tercera voz en el lugar.

\- ¿Rin-chan?

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí-nya?

\- No lo sé, desperté y me encontré aquí atada.

\- ¿Q-Que está pasando?

En eso, escuchamos que la puerta de la habitación se abría lentamente y las 3 miramos hacia el lugar.

-Veo que ya despertaron – se escuchó una voz muy conocida para mí.

\- Esa voz – susurré - ¿Umi-chan?

\- La misma – en eso, se encendieron las luces del lugar.

En ese momento, palidecí.

Cuando las luces de aquella habitación oscura alumbraron, toda la habitación era un sótano, pero eso no fue lo más horrible.

Lo más feo de todo fue que el cuarto estaba lleno de herramientas de tortura, como esas que salen en películas. Las recuerdo bien porque ya hace unos días miré la película "Hostel".

Luego miré a mis dos amigas que estaban amarradas.

Eli-chan y Rin-chan se encontraban completamente desnudas amarradas de pies y manos. Revisé mi cuerpo y también estaba desnuda.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto Umi-chan?! – le grité a mi amiga peli azul quien solo esbozó una sonrisa algo macabra.

\- Sabes Honoka, esto lo hago por una buena causa.

\- ¿Q-Que causa?

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? – me dijo aun con esa cara que transmitía locura, al menos eso miraba.

\- ¿D-De que hablas Umi? – preguntó Eli-chan.

\- Voy a vengar a mi amada Kotori – dijo mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro, pero por alguna razón no dejaba de sonreír.

\- ¿K-Kotori-chan? – un miedo me invadió la espalda – P-Pero Kotori-chan ya está muerta, no deberías hablar de ella…

\- ¡Cállate! – gritó Umi.

\- Umi.

\- No quiero oír eso de la persona que junto a estas dos – señaló a Eli-chan y Rin-chan – mataron a mi amada Kotori.

\- ¡Fue un accidente!

\- ¡Que accidente ni que mierda!

Solo recordamos. Hace como 6 meses veníamos de una fiesta nosotras 5. Aún recuerdo como Umi-chan y Kotori-chan nos decían que debíamos ir detrás del carro y no molestarse por conducir, que ella lo haría.

En el auto solo cabían 4 personas, por lo que Kotori-chan se ofreció a traernos.

No recuerdo bien lo que pasó hasta el día de hoy, pero Eli-chan y yo discutimos por una canción y en lo que quisimos cambiar la canción golpeamos por accidente a Kotori-chan y el auto en el veníamos se volcó.

Nosotras tres salimos disparadas del auto y aterrizamos fuera, pero Kotori-chan no tuvo suerte, ya que el auto al derrapar el pavimento, hizo que explotara.

Umi-chan cuando se enteró, no teníamos cara para verla, estábamos muy mal heridas, pero creo que Kotori-chan no merecía morir.

Nos distanciamos mucho y no nos hablamos desde entonces.

No supe nada de Umi-chan, bueno, hasta ahora.

-Kotori no merecía morir – le dije llorando - ¡Pero no puedes hacer esto en su nombre!

\- ¡Cállate! – en eso, sacó un cuchillo y lo apuntó a mi cuello. Mi respiración aumentó rápidamente por el miedo.

\- … - no decía nada por miedo.

\- ¡Umi, para esto! – gritó Eli.

\- Claro, como tú no fuiste la que sufrió la pérdida de su amada.

\- ¡Tienes que superar eso!

\- Lo haré – dijo yendo detrás de la rubia y cogió su arco y flecha que usaba cuando entrenaba en el dojo.

\- ¿U-Umi? – dijo Eli-chan con algo de miedo, incluso yo me empecé a asustar cuando apuntó hacia ella.

\- Sabes Eli, Kotori me decía que era muy buena en tiro al arco, pero aprendí varias técnicas – la peli azul tomó un pedazo de venda viejo que había en el piso y rápidamente lo amarró a Eli como una mordaza.

\- ¡Umi-chan! ¡Por favor, para! – le supliqué.

\- … - ella no me respondió y solo se atinó a hacer lo mismo conmigo y Rin-chan, quien se hallaba demasiado asustada.

\- Bien Eli, elige.

\- … - Eli hizo ademan de no saber de qué hablaba.

\- Es sencillo Eli, aquí tengo un arco y una flecha, te pido que elijas un lugar para disparar.

\- … - Eli-chan quedó en completo shock y solo comenzó a llorar igual que nosotras.

\- Bueno, si no eliges… lo haré yo – sin pensarlo dos veces le disparó una flecha a la pierna derecha, causando el grito de dolor de Eli-chan. Rin-chan y yo solo nos pudimos a llorar más fuerte.

\- … - Eli-chan trataba de argumentar algo, tal vez era por el dolor, pero no prosiguió ya que Umi-chan se le paró en frente de nuevo.

\- Ahora elige – le dijo – y si no eliges yo lo haré. No sé si cabeza o corazón.

\- … - Eli-chan trataba de hablar así que Umi-chan le quitó la venda – m-mi otra pierna.

\- Así será – le volvió a amordazar y le disparó otra flecha a la pierna izquierda.

Así prosiguió por un buen rato. Eli-chan quedó completamente destrozada emocionalmente y llorando del miedo y del dolor.

Umi-chan le había disparado 10 flechas, en las piernas, brazos, en el abdomen, pero se aseguró de no darle en puntos vitales.

Eli comenzaba a desangrarse y muy pronto sería algo grave.

-La siguiente sería… Rin.

Mi Kouhai peli naranja palideció cuando dijo eso.

-Si no me equivoco, eres alérgica a los gatos ¿no? – la cara de horror de Rin-chan la hicieron caer en razón – tomaré eso como un sí. Pero no te preocupes, no te torturaré con gatos.

\- Khe kosas me hajas – dijo Rin-chan con la mordaza aun puesta.

\- Tal vez lo mismo que a Eli… o tal vez use otra técnica.

En eso se dirigió hacia una caja llena de cuchillos, y se veían afilados.

-Esto lo vi el otro día en la película de Hostel y en la película de SAW – dijo – haré e circulo de la muerte, pero está vez te daré lo mismo que le dí a Eli – fue donde Rin-chan y le quitó la mordaza – elige un lugar donde apuñalar.

\- M-Mi… - Rin-chan trataba de hablar, pero su llanto incontrolable no la dejaba, pero en eso fue callada cuando Umi-chan le apuñaló el abdomen.

\- ¡Que elijas! – le dijo.

\- M-Mi… - Rin-chan estaba escupiendo sangre por la herida – m-mi… muslo derecho-nya.

\- Bien – en eso, Umi-chan la amordazó de nuevo y comenzó a apuñalar repetidas veces el muslo de Rin-chan quien solo gritaba del dolor, gritos los cuales eran callados por la mordaza.

Yo solo cerraba los ojos, pero solo podía escuchar los gemidos de Rin-chan.

Voltee a ver a Eli-chan quien solo hacia el intento de mirar a Rin-chan, al parecer estaba muy débil por la pérdida de sangre.

Cuando Umi-chan terminó, solo miró a Rin-chan con una cara de total satisfacción.

Miré el muslo de Rin-chan y quedé totalmente aterrada. Literalmente, se le veía el hueso del fémur, Umi-chan le despedazó la pierna.

-Ahora sigues tú, Honoka.

Yo solo comencé a temblar del miedo mientras se acercaba a mí con el cuchillo con el que estuvo hace poco con Rin-chan.

-No sé qué haré contigo, Honoka – me dijo – tal vez te fleche como hice con Eli o te apuñale como hice con Rin.

\- Omi-jan – le supliqué que parara con esto.

\- Veamos – se puso a pensar un poco – eras muy buena bailando, entonces, que tal si te corto los talones de Aquiles.

\- ¡No! – le grité tratando de zafarme.

\- Eso es un sí – se agachó y se dirigió hacia mis pies – veamos si puedes bailar después de esto.

Y comenzó la tortura.

Yo solo gritaba del horrible dolor que sentía cuando me estaba cortando, era lo más horrible que había sentido.

Y de la nada, enterró su cuchillo en mi pierna, obviamente me dolió un chingo y grité más fuerte mientras me hacía lo mismo que le hizo a Rin-chan.

Subió hasta mi abdomen y comenzó a apuñalarme salvajemente mientras me ahogaba con mi propia sangre.

Pero antes de que siguiera…

¡PUM!

Ese sonido retumbó en toda la habitación e instantáneamente, Umi-chan cayó al suelo en un charco de sangre.

\- ¡Honoka! – miré hacia adelante y miré muchos guardias de policía, pero la voz que escuché fue de mi novia.

\- ¿T-Tsu-chan? – fue lo último que dije antes de cerrar los ojos.

¿Nos habremos salvado?

Nunca lo sabré.

.

.

_Historia #5. La peor cosa vivida por un estudiante._

_._

La pantalla aparecía negra, pero en eso se miró a una chica de cabello naranja mirando directo al frente.

-Hola, si miran esto posiblemente ya esté muerta – decía la chica con bastante terror – soy Rin Hoshizora y grabo esto para que me recuerden mis fans.

La chica hacia el ende de no llorar.

-Esto que les contaré es fuerte – decía – hoy me dieron mi boleta de calificaciones. Ya imaginarán como habré salido. Salí mal. Las prácticas de μ's me tuvieron muy distraída que me olvidé de estudiar para mis exámenes.

La chica comenzó a lagrimear.

-R-Resulta que llegué a mi casa y solo me atiné a poner mi boleta de calificaciones encima de mi mesa de noche. Fui al baño un rato y cuando volví… no estaba.

Y cuando menos acordé, medio pasé a ver a la sala y estaba mi mamá viendo mi boleta.

Solo les digo que me deseen suerte, ya que mi madre hoy amaneció con su periodo, y les digo, ni mi papá se atreve a hablar con ella.

\- ¡RIN HOSHIZORA! – una voz fuerte veía desde el pasillo hasta la habitación de la peli naranja.

\- ¡Por favor, alguien ayúdeme!

.

Se corta la cámara…

Todos hemos vivido eso.

.

.

**Perdón si las historias no fueran tanto de terror, creo que lo hice más psicológico, pero lo importante es haber leído.**

**Sin más, feliz Halloween y no tengan sexo estos días de noviembre, les caerá maldición XD.**

**Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Bienvenido a Doc Tops… digo, bienvenido a esta nueva recopilación de relatos oscuros!**

**Para los nuevos, esta es la segunda parte de los relatos escalofriantes, en el año 2019 publiqué los dos primeros capítulos, ahora en 2020, seguiremos con estos especiales.**

**ADVERTENCIA. Love Live School Idol Project no me pertenece. También se recomienda discreción ya que los relatos pueden contener momentos gore, sexuales u otro tema mayor.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Historia #5. Mi salvadora_

Maki Nishikino se había mudado junto con su familia a un pueblo en las afueras de Akihabara, en donde estaría por el resto de su vida escolar ya que sus padres eran reconocidos médicos que abrirían su nueva sede en ese sitio.

La peli roja no conocía a nadie, así que se sentía sola ya que sus amigas habían quedado en la ciudad e ir a visitarlas tomaría horas de camino, por lo que debería acostumbrarse a su nueva vida.

Aunque no todo fue malo para la peli roja.

Junto a ella vivía otra familia, aunque de origen un poco más humilde que ella, un día saliendo de su casa para ir a su nueva escuela, notó a alguien saliendo de la casa de al lado y notó a una chica la cual tenía el cabello negro y ojos color carmín, de piel clara y aunque no poseía una figura excelente, su belleza se notaba a kilómetros de distancia.

Maki nunca miró a una chica tan linda como esa, eran vecinas, peor nunca notó su presencia en el lugar.

Cuando la peli negra se acercó a ella, esta la saludó con un simple Buenos días.

Con aquello comenzó una historia la cual quedaría marcada para ambas chicas las cuales sufrirían un fuerte destino.

Nico y Maki no se hablaban mucho, solo lo normal, los saludos de Buenos días era lo más que hablaban, pero de vez en cuando solo se decían algunas cosas.

Llegó un momento en el que un día, Maki salía de sus clases y cuando salía de la escuela, sintió como la empujaron al suelo y más a un charco de lodo.

\- ¿Q-Quien fue?

\- Vaya, parece que tenemos a la cabeza de tomate como un huerto de una plantación – rieron un chico acompañado de su grupo.

\- Kirishima-san, ¿Por qué me empujaste?

\- Quería ver cómo es que es un tomate salido de un huerto y ya lo sé – el chico comenzó a reír como loco junto con su pandilla.

\- Mi uniforme – Maki se miraba y sentía que las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos morados.

\- ¿Acaso la niñita quiere llorar? ¡Que llore! ¡Que llore!

\- ¡Oigan! – una figura apareció a lo lejos y cuando los chicos miraron, no se inmutaron.

\- Vaya, pero si es Yazawa-Senpai, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Dejen a esa chica, ella no les ha hecho nada más – Nico se acercó a la peli roja y la ayudó a levantarse - ¿no tienen vergüenza?

\- No me reproches que no eres mi madre – reclamó uno de ellos.

\- Pues tu madre no te educó bien.

\- ¡No te metas con mi santa madre! – uno de los chicos sin previo aviso se acercó a la peli negra y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

\- ¡Oye, no le pegues a una mujer! – reclamó Maki, aunque luego se ganó un golpe de igual forma de parte de Kirishima.

\- Cállate, tu no me mandas maldita.

\- Si serás… - Nico se levantó y solo miró fijo a los chicos – bueno, veremos quién es más fuerte.

Nico se aventó hacia los jóvenes y aunque no lo creyeran, la peli negra logró darles una paliza a los jóvenes, tanto que incluso llegaba a dar miedo.

\- ¡¿Quién es que golpea ahora?! ¡Dilo!

\- Y-Ya no me… pegue… por favor – decía el líder de esa pandilla sucumbiendo a los golpes de la peli negra, incluso miró como sus puños estaban poniéndose de color ojo y cuando menos acordó, miró como la sangre brotaba a chorros de la cara del tipo.

\- Pues eso te pasa por meterte con una chica – sonrió de forma malvada y luego volteó a ver a Maki la cual estaba algo asustada - ¿Nishikino-san?

\- ¿Estás bien Yazawa-san?

\- Sí – la peli negra se fue junto a la peli roja y la menor, solo veía la cara de Nico con algo de sangre – debemos irnos.

\- P-Pero si estás personas están…

\- No te preocupes, les di tan fuerte que a lo mejor no despiertan – sonrió malvadamente la peli negra – dime, ¿no te hicieron nada malo?

\- N-No, gracias por ayudarme, pero creo que hiciste algo incorrecto.

\- Eso es lo de menos, era hora de ayudar a alguien. ¿Eres la vecina que se mudó al lado de mi casa hace poco?

\- S-Sí, Maki Nishikino.

\- Nico Yazawa, con Nico está bien.

Ese día, nació una buena amistad entre ambas chicas, lo cual ayudó mucho a la peli roja a socializar más con sus compañeras. El caso con los chicos fue que tuvieron que hospitalizarlos ya que habían recibido mucho daño en la cabeza.

Los jóvenes no declararon nada, solo dijeron que habían querido robarles, pero se defendieron, aunque terminaron mal. Nadie sabe porque dijeron eso, pero si de algo estaban seguros es que tomarían venganza.

Las cosas parecían estar calmadas, al menos eso se veía, tanto que los chicos no tomaron represalia contra Nico y Maki, esto parecía ser un alivio para ambas… aunque al final, pasarían varias cosas que marcarían el destino de todo esto.

Durante una salida de la clase a un campamento, curiosamente, el grupo comandando por Kirishima no asistió argumentando que se sentían mal, pero la verdad, es que llevaban a cabo un plan para vengarse de Nico.

En un momento en el que todos estaban durmiendo en sus tiendas de acampar, cuando los chicos localizaron la de Nico, la cual tenía tienda compartida con Maki.

\- ¿Y aquí está?

\- Sí, cuando menos acuerden, ya la habremos tomado.

\- Me da miedo honestamente hacer esto, pero recuerdo que es una venganza por lo que nos hizo y se me pasa.

\- A la cuenta de tres, la tomamos y nos vamos corriendo al bosque, hay que hacerla sufrir.

\- Bien – los chicos se acercaron lentamente a la tienda y la abrieron si hacer nada de ruido, aunque luego de contar en voz baja hasta el número 3, entraron a una gran velocidad y tomaron a la peli negra y antes de que reaccionara, la amordazaron, hicieron todo esto con sumo cuidado para no despertar a Maki ya que no querían testigos.

La peli negra intentó quitarse de encima a sus captores, pero estos la tenían tomada con fuerza y no pudo hacer nada y estos finalmente la llevaron a un sitio alejado.

Sin embargo, no todo es un plan perfecto y Maki sintió por un momento como la tienda se movía un poco y eso por alguna razón la terminó de despertar y no notó la presencia de la peli negra.

\- ¿Nico-chan? – Maki no miraba en ningún lado a la peli negra y eso la preocupó mucho - ¿A dónde fue?

La peli roja salió de la tienda y sin querer despertar a nadie, fue a buscar a Nico y no la encontraba en ningún lado, pero notó algo que no entendía y era que había un rastro de algunos pasos los cuales parecían algo extraños.

Maki los siguió en silencio y cuando caminó un buen rato, notó unos focos encendidos de lejos, así que se acercó lentamente para ver y lo que observó, la dejó helada.

\- ¡¿Crees que te saldrías con la tuya?! – Kirishima comandaba a los dos chicos que estaban teniendo con todas sus fuerzas a Nico y el líder de los muchachos golpeaba a la peli negra en el abdomen - ¡Maldita puta! ¡Tienes suerte que no te hallamos denunciado a la policía! ¡Te regresaré todos los golpes que nos distes!

\- A-Adelante maldito, no te tengo miedo – dijo Nico para luego recibir otro golpe en el abdomen que la hizo escupir un poco de su sangre.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Juro que te mataré a golpes! ¡Y luego… iré por tu amiga!

\- N-No lo harás – reclamó la peli negra – hazme todo lo que quieras, pero a Maki-chan no le hagas nada.

\- Nishikino-san es una chica muy linda, y quien sabe, a lo mejor la uso para divertirme en privado, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- No lo harías maldito.

\- O sí, cuando acabe contigo, iré por Nishikino y la haré mía frente a ti.

Maki se tapaba la boca muy sorprendida y asustada, pero ella quería hacer algo para ayudar a su preciada amiga.

\- Nico-chan, tú me ayudaste cuando lo necesité, ahora es mi turno de devolverte el favor – la peli roja tomó una piedra algo grande que había en el sitio y la dirigió hacia el captor de la peli negra.

Sin avisar, Maki salió corriendo y no le dio tiempo a Kirishima de reaccionar y se llevó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo mandó al suelo.

\- ¿Maki-chan?

\- ¡Dejen a mi amiga en paz! – Maki quiso lanzarse hacia uno de los captores de Nico, lo que hizo que la peli negra lograra zafarse y atacara al otro.

Entre las dos, pudieron poner a raya a los dos chicos, aunque uno de ellos tomó a Maki del cuello y comenzó a asfixiarla.

\- ¡Maki-chan! – Nico estaba molesta y se libró de su captor dándole un golpe en la entrepierna y con la piedra que usó Maki para noquear a Kirishima logró darle al captor de la peli roja con esta, pero le dio en la parte de atrás de su cabeza logrando noquearlo.

\- ¡Kirishima! ¡Endou! – el último que quedaba de pie fue rápidamente noqueado por ambas, aunque Nico estuviera golpeada, se mantenía en pie.

\- ¿Estás bien Nico-chan?

\- Sí, un poco adolorida, pero estoy bien – susurró la peli negra – gracias por salvarme Maki-chan.

\- Tú me ayudaste cuando necesitaba ayuda, eres mi amiga.

\- Sí, aunque debemos denunciar a estos tres – Nico se acercó a Kirishima y al poner su mano en el cuello del chico y la sangre se le heló cuando sintió el pulso.

\- ¿Qué pasa Nico-chan?

\- Está muerto – dijo sin más la peli negra – Maki-chan… Kirishima-san está muerto.

\- … - Maki palideció mucho y las ganas de llorar la invadieron mucho, había matado una persona y eso que ella estaba estudiando para ser médico y salvar gente y ahora, hizo lo que no se le permitía y era matar una persona.

\- Maki-chan, no te pongas triste – la peli negra la miró – esto es fuerte, pero no podemos hacer nada.

\- Nico-chan… iremos a la cárcel… ¡no quiero ir!

\- No sé qué haremos, matamos a dos chicos.

\- ¿Matamos?

\- Le dí un golpe al otro en la zona de atrás de la cabeza, revísalo si quieres – al decir esto, la peli roja revisó el cuerpo de uno de los chicos y notó que efectivamente que no tenía pulso.

\- Nico-chan… ¿Qué haremos?

\- Ya sé, tengo una idea, pero necesito tu ayuda Maki-chan – Nico miró fijo a la peli roja y esta tenía muchas dudas, pero todo lo que fuera por su amiga.

\- Está bien Nico-chan, pero creo que el otro no está muerto.

\- No te preocupes Maki-chan, pronto lo estará.

\- ¿Eh?

Las chicas lograron llevar a duras penas a los tres chicos a un sitio muy apartado que, por alguna razón, Nico conocía.

Cuando llegaron, Maki notaba que el lugar tenía una especie de cueva y de ella se desprendía un olor fuerte a muerte.

\- ¿Qué es este sitio Nico-chan?

\- Arrójalos ahí – ordenó la peli negra.

\- B-Bien – ambas dejaron a los tres jóvenes en el suelo de la cueva y solo se alejaron - ¿Qué hacemos ahora Nico-chan?

\- Aquí vive una familia de osos, los cuales han matado varios animales y personas que se han atrevido a acercarse a su hogar, por lo que ellos se encargarán de todo esto.

\- P-Pero… - antes de que Maki hablara, se miró como la manada de animales iban a la cueva y al encontrar a los cuerpos, sin piedad y pensarlo mucho, comenzaron a comerlos, iniciando primero con los dos que había muerto, pero el que seguía vivo, comenzó a recobrar la consciencia.

\- ¿Q-Que pasó aquí? – se preguntó el chico y solo escuchaba los gruñidos de unos animales y al voltear la mirada, ahogó un grito en su garganta al ver como los osos devoraban los cuerpos de sus amigos.

\- N-Nico-chan – Maki quería despegar la mirada de ese horrible espectáculo, pero por más que lo intentaba, miraba como más expectación ese grotesco espectáculo – como lo come… es algo increíble.

\- ¿Qué dices? – Nico miró extrañada a la peli roja, pero al ver a los osos acercarse al chico, le agarró curiosidad.

\- B-Bonitos osos, ¿no sé porque vienen a mí? A-A mí me gustan los osos, lindos ositos – el chico retrocedía mientras veía como los animales se acercaban a él - ¡Ayúdenme!

Sin más, los osos se lanzaron hacia el chico el cual gritaba de dolor y pidiendo ayuda, pero Maki y Nico por alguna razón, disfrutaban el espectáculo. Incluso Maki por alguna razón, sacó su celular y se puso a filmar el atroz acto.

\- ¿Por qué lo filmas?

\- No sé porque, pero me gusta verlo sufrir. Espero que el oso lo ataque en la yugular con sus colmillos, la vena de ahí es la más importante del cuerpo ya que va a la cabeza.

\- Vaya que sabes – sonrió Nico – yo espero que le dé al estómago, quiero ver como sangra y como salen sus tripas.

Al parecer los dos osos escucharon las peticiones de ambas chicas ya que justo en ese momento, ambas fieras atacaron al joven, uno de ellos lo mordió en la garganta y el otro fue directo al abdomen. Una sonrisa se formó en sus rostros mientras el joven moría desangrado y en extremo dolor.

Pasados unos minutos en los que los restos de los jóvenes fueron finalmente comidos por los osos, Maki y Nico regresaron al campamento, pero esta vez, sus mentes habían cambiado, no sabían porque, pero de igual manera estaban felices de que todo hubiera salido bien.

Al día siguiente, se reportó la desaparición de los chicos, aunque nadie sabía de ellos, Nico y Maki conocían toda la verdad.

\- ¿Qué opinas Maki-chan?

\- La verdad es que no entiendo tanto escándalo por unos idiotas como esos – hablaba la peli roja – de igual manera, estoy feliz de que nos hayamos conocido.

\- Así es Maki-chan y la que trate de destruir nuestra amistad o dañar a alguna de nosotras – la peli negra sonrió de forma malvada – lo pagará muy caro.

\- Así es Nico-chan, las amigas estamos para ayudarnos – la peli roja tomó su celular y miró el vídeo de la matanza de los osos – y si hemos de ayudarnos, ya sabemos a dónde irán a parar.

\- Así es – ambas chicas sonrieron y de ahí, habría que tener cuidado de no dañar a alguna de ellas, porque su vida… estaría en riesgo.


	4. Chapter 4

**La siguiente historia no es de mi propiedad, es una traducción de un capítulo del fic Love Live Love! Star del autor "**xTheRandomWriterx**", pero me gustó mucho que la adapté para el tema de Halloween, no es igual ya que le hice muchos cambios, pero de igual forma, es tomada de su idea.**

**Créditos al autor del fic y recordar que Love Live no me pertenece.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los vampiros han sido criaturas que han sido muy mal vistas por los humanos ya que se dice que solo vienen a la Tierra a matar a humanos y chupar su sangre, cosa que en parte puede ser verdad, pero como siempre se dice, no se debe generalizar a toda la gente.

Aunque nadie lo supiera, ya existían estas criaturas viviendo entre nosotros los humanos y un grupo de amigas era el ejemplo más claro que los vampiros y los humanos pueden convivir en paz.

De 15, 16 y 17 años, un grupo de 9 chicas eran amigas muy íntimas que en el último año se habían conocido de lo mejor y aunque casi la mitad del grupo no era humano, eso no impedía que se llevaran bien.

Honoka Kousaka era hija de un legado largo de vampiros, viviendo con sus padres y su hermana Yukiho, pero también se debía ver que, aunque ella tuviera todo lo que una chica de su edad tuviera, sentía que algo le faltaba en su vida, pero no sabía que.

Ella junto con su amiga de la infancia Umi Sonoda, también era de una familia de vampiros, se llevaban muy bien y en el camino conocieron a otras vampiras las cuales se amistaron rápido con ellas. Estas fueron Rin Hoshizora, Eli Ayase y Nico Yazawa, descubriendo que todas eran vampiros se llevaron bien.

Sin embargo, luego conocieron humanas que les llevaron el corazón a las tres últimas. Nozomi Tojou fue de la vista de Eli, Hanayo Koizumi fue la que llamó la atención de Rin y Maki Nishikino fue la llamada de atención de Nico.

Luego de eso, conocieron una chica que se unió al grupo y esta llamó la atención de Umi. De cabello gris, la joven de nombre Kotori Minami, desde el primer momento llamó la atención de la peli azul y esta de Kotori, aunque Umi siempre era más reservada, la peli gris daba muchos indicios de que estaba enamorada de la peli azul.

Esa noche de Halloween, pasarían muchas cosas entre el grupo de 9 chicas. Todas decidieron salir vestidas como animales, cosa que Maki y Umi se opusieron, pero por mayoría de votos, ganó el grupo.

\- ¿Dónde estarán? – preguntó Honoka que estaba en el parque. Habían quedado con las demás de reunirse ahí e ir a visitar casas encantadas y otros sitios en los cuales se asustaran. Cabe decir que la peli jengibre estaba vestida como murciélago, cosa en la que no fue muy original

\- Honoka-chan – la voz de Nozomi la hizo ver hacia dónde estaban y la peli jengibre miró como Nozomi y Eli venían vestidas de mapache y zorro respectivamente

\- ¡Increíble se ven! – Honoka miró a sus amigas y estas estaban muy bellas.

\- Creo que no fuiste muy creativa cuando hiciste tu disfraz ¿verdad? – Eli miraba el traje de Honoka.

\- B-Bueno, es que creo que me pareció buena idea ser lo que soy.

\- Pero tampoco debía ser tan obvia.

\- Allá vienen las demás – Nozomi miró como varias de las chicas estaban llegando con sus disfraces. Rin llegaba con un traje de gato, Hanayo como hámster, Maki como un guepardo y Nico como un panda.

\- Solo faltan Umi y Kotori.

\- Hablando del Rey de Roma – Maki miró como la peli azul llegaba, pero en su cara se notaba la vergüenza.

\- ¡¿Por qué tuve que venir con este traje?! – Umi miraba su traje el cual era el de una oveja, eso sí, el traje podía considerarse un poco pequeño, sin llegar a ser ofensivo, pero para Umi, era todo lo contrario.

\- Te ves bien – Nozomi y Nico levantaron sus pulgares.

\- ¡Eso no me ayuda!

\- Ya vine – finalmente llegó Kotori y esta venía disfrazada con un traje de alpaca que le quedaba muy bien y dejaba ver su buena figura. La peli gris lo primer que miró a Umi la cual seguía tapándose - ¡Umi-chan, te ves linda!

\- K-Kotori – el rostro de la peli azul se tornó rojo - ¡I-Iré adelantándome!

\- Creo que es muy obvio lo que pasa aquí – dijo Rin riendo un poco.

\- No te preocupes Kotori-chan, falta poco para que caiga a tus pies.

\- Vámonos chicas, que la noche es corta.

Las 9 chicas se fueron engrupo hacia las casas encantadas y otras atracciones que había en la ciudad y en una de esas…

\- ¡Iré sola! – Honoka se armó de valor para entrar a una de estas sin acompañante ya que quería que sus amigas fueran en pareja, aunque Umi protestó por tener que ir a solas con la peli gris.

Justo ingresando, miraba varias personas vestidas como esqueletos, asesinos de películas que había visto, incluso de uno que hacia el mismísimo conde Drácula, cosa que no la asustaba en absoluto, pero si la ponía en alerta por si alguien la asustaba. En una de esas, sin previo aviso, una chica chocó con ella y ambas jóvenes gritaron con fuerza. Unos segundos después, se calmaron.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó la peli jengibre ayudando a la joven la cual poseía el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes, cosa que llamó poderosamente la atención de la vampira. Nunca había notado como una chica era así de linda, pero era la primera vez que admiraba la belleza de una mujer de ese modo. Era más que sabido por sus amigas sobre su orientación sexual hacia las chicas, y esta era la primera vez que sentía eso.

\- S-Sí, en verdad lo siento – la chica se levantó - ¿no te lastimaste?

\- N-No, estoy bien – la peli jengibre enseguida notó como alguien venía detrás de ella y eso las asustó.

\- ¡Corre! – finalmente, ambas lograron salir de la casa encantada y después del susto, solo reían.

\- Eso sí dio miedo – sonrió la castaña – lamento haberme tropezado contigo allá dentro.

\- No te disculpes, yo tuve la culpa por no fijarme – dijo Honoka para luego sentir a través de su agudo sentido olfato cierto olor que le gustaba - ¿acaso… tienes pan?

\- ¿Pan? S-Sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste? – la castaña sacó una pieza de pan - ¿quieres?

\- Claro – la de ojos azules probó la pieza y sus ojos se agrandaron mucho - ¡Delicioso! ¡Es el mejor pan que he comido!

\- Gracias, es de nuestra panadería.

\- Increíble – la peli jengibre sonrió – soy Honoka Kousaka.

\- Tsubasa Kira – la castaña le dio la mano y ambas sonrieron, aunque Honoka quedó impresionada por la belleza de la oji verde.

\- Tsubasa-chan – Honoka sonrió – un gusto.

\- Igualmente Honoka, por cierto, si quieres puedes venir cuando quieras a nuestra panadería cuando quieras, tendrás buen descuento.

\- ¡¿En serio?!

\- Sí, espéralo – la sonrisa de la oji verde sonrojó mucho a Honoka, pero antes de que dijera algo más, cierta peli azul llegó.

\- Honoka – Umi notó la presencia de Tsubasa a su lado - ¿y tú quién eres?

\- Tsubasa Kira – dijo la castaña haciendo una reverencia – un gusto.

\- Bueno – la mirada fría de Umi hizo estremecer a la castaña, la cual supo que ya no hacía falta en el sitio.

\- C-Creo que me iré, nos vemos – Tsubasa se fue del sitio dejando a Honoka algo molesta con su amiga peli azul.

\- ¡¿Por qué la espantaste Umi-chan?! Estábamos hablando de lo mejor.

\- ¿La conoces Honoka?

\- La conocí hace poco, pero me llamó mucho la atención.

\- Honoka, no creo que debas sentir eso por esa chica – las palabras de Umi dejaron duda en Honoka – te lo digo porque no creo que congenien siendo de distintas razas.

\- Pero eso no es excusa para querer a alguien – opinó la peli jengibre – Rin-chan está muy feliz de la vida con Hanayo-chan, Eli-chan con Nozomi-chan y Nico-chan con Maki-chan.

\- Ellas son casos diferentes – decía.

\- Pero tú y Kotori-chan se gustan y no dices nada – esa revelación de la peli jengibre puso rojo el rostro de la peli azul.

\- ¡¿De dónde sacas eso?! A mí no me gusta Kotori de ese modo.

\- Solo vayámonos – Honoka se fue con su amiga de infancia a donde estaban las demás, pero nunca se le fue de la mente la imagen de la castaña. Realemnte era una persona diferente a las que había conocido, incluso pensó que a lo mejor podría alguien más cercana a ella.

**.**

Honoka logró visitar la panadería de la familia de Tsubasa Kira en la cual la atendió la castaña. La peli jengibre tenía que admitir que el pan de la panadería de la chica era el mejor que había probado.

Con el pasar de los días, ambas se hicieron muy amigas y con el tiempo también, Honoka empezó a desarrollar sentimientos por la oji verde, cosa que Umi empezó a notar y aunque sabía lo que podría provocar si la castaña descubría la identidad de Honoka como vampiro.

Otra cosa que notó, fue que Honoka no estaba bebiendo sangre. Los vampiros debían tomar al menos un vaso con sangre cada 2 días para evitar convertirse en bestias que mataran gente.

Umi notó que Honoka llevaba unos días sin beber sangre y aunque no mostraba todavía los síntomas, aun así, le daba miedo que algo malo le pasara, no solo a su amiga peli jengibre, sino también a esa humana.

Durante uno de los recesos en el Instituto, Umi reunió a la oji azul en la azotea, justo donde no iba a haber nadie presente.

\- ¿Ya tomaste sangre Honoka? – la peli azul miró a su amiga la cual comía pan de la panadería de Tsubasa.

\- ¿Qué cosa Umi-chan?

\- Honoka, esto me está preocupando, no has tomado nada de sangre en días, sabes lo que nos pasa a nosotros los vampiros cuando no tomamos sangre ¿verdad?

\- Lo sé Umi-chan, nos convertimos en bestias, pero de igual manera me estoy controlando, solo no quiero que Tsubasa-chan…

\- ¡Ahí vas de nuevo! ¿Por qué solo piensas en ella Honoka?

\- ¿Q-Que tiene de malo? Es mi amiga y…

\- Ya te lo he dicho Honoka, no creo que debas abrirte con personas que no conoces lo suficiente, apenas tienen unos días de conocerse.

\- Llevamos varias semanas de irnos conociendo, es una chica genial y también creo que… - la oji azul se sonrojó en ese momento – a lo mejor puede ser la chica que me gusta.

\- ¿La chica que te gusta?

\- S-Sí, eso creo, estoy segura de que ella me puede…

\- No te hagas ilusiones Honoka – interrumpió la peli azul – no creo que debas ilusionarte mucho con esa chica. Puede que sea una chica buena como tú dices, pero es poco probable que te pueda corresponder.

\- ¿Por qué? Si nos llevamos igual que tú y Kotori-chan.

\- ¡¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso?! No nos parecemos en ese sentido.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Honoka reaccionó de una manera que sorprendió a Umi – Kotori-chan es humana y ella está muy enamorada de ti Umi-chan, pero tú no le das oportunidad de expresarte libremente sus sentimientos. A ella no le importa si eres humana o no, simplemente le gustas por cómo eres.

\- Al ser vampiro no tengo el valor ni la necesidad de corresponderle…

\- ¡Si puedes! Solo que te niegas a aceptar tus sentimientos por Kotori-chan.

\- Honoka, solo déjame preguntarte algo, ¿esa chica aceptaría tus sentimientos de forma romántica?

\- P-Pues… creo que sí.

\- ¿Ella es lesbiana?

\- N-No lo sé, digo, no le he preguntado sobre eso y…

\- ¿Qué crees que pase cuando se entere que eres un vampiro? – esa pregunta mató las ilusiones de Honoka ya que sabía que era cierto. Tsubasa no tenía idea de que ella no era humana – Honoka, no lo digo con la intención de lastimarte, solo quiero protegerte y que no sufras por un amor que a lo mejor es imposible.

\- Ella no es así, sé que no me hará daño.

\- ¿Es lesbiana como tú?

\- N-No lo creo…

\- ¿Cómo sabes que te corresponderá? – la peli azul la miró fijamente – muchas personas hetero no soportan después que alguien así les confiese sus sentimientos de esa manera.

\- Y-Yo… - en solo pocas palabras, la ilusión de enamorada de Honoka se esfumó, incluso no sintió como algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Realmente era la primera vez que sentía eso por alguien, y ahora la realidad le dejaba ver otra cosa y era que a lo mejor su mejor amiga tenía razón y su sentimiento no pasaría de eso, un simple amor unilateral.

\- Honoka – Umi se acercó a su amiga mirando como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos azules – l-lo siento Honoka, yo…

\- Déjame pensarlo a solas por favor – fueron las simples palabras de la peli jengibre y Umi entendió eso por lo que la dejó sola.

**.**

La de ojos ambarinos notó con el pasar de los días que su mejor amiga se le pasaba muy deprimida. Incluso durante ese tiempo, notó como Honoka volvía a tomar sangre, aunque le preocupaba mucho que se fuera a exceder, sabiendo que todo en exceso es malo.

Umi logró saber dónde era que la panadería a lo que había ido muchas veces Honoka, por lo que personalmente decidió ir a buscar a la castaña.

\- ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? – Tsubasa estaba atendiendo el mostrador cuando de repente miró la silueta de Umi – Oh, tú eras la amiga de Honoka ¿verdad?

\- Así es, vengo a hablar contigo.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Honoka? Hace tiempo que no sé de ella – la oji verde se mostró muy preocupada por la peli jengibre, cosa que llamó poderosamente la atención de Umi.

\- Dime algo Kira-san, ¿Qué piensas tú de Honoka?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Qué es lo que piensas de Honoka?

\- Pues… es una chica diferente a las que he conocido, realmente desde que nos conocimos, nunca he sentido algo más fuerte por alguna chica.

\- Antes que nada, ¿te gustan las chicas?

\- Sí y no me molesta decirlo. ¿Por qué?

\- Honoka también está enamorada de ti – las palabras de Umi hicieron emocionar a la castaña, pero antes de que dijera algo, la peli azul procedió – antes de que te emociones, necesitas saber algo que es muy grave de Honoka y si realmente eres la indicada, sabrás manejarlo.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Pues…

**.**

Honoka estaba en su habitación mirando al techo pensando en Tsubasa. Habían pasado muchos días desde que la vio por última vez. La de ojos azules pensó que, no yendo a verla por un tiempo, haría que se olvidara de ella y así poder seguir adelante.

En eso, escuchó como la puerta de su habitación sonaba como llamándola.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Soy yo Honoka.

\- No quiero hablar Umi-chan.

\- ¿Honoka? – esa voz llamó la atención de a peli jengibre y rápidamente abrió la puerta.

\- Tsubasa-chan.

\- Honoka… ya lo sé todo – las palabras de la oji verde llamaron la atención de Honoka ya que pensó que a lo mejor Tsubasa sabía sobre su origen.

\- Y-Yo… l-lo siento, pero es que no pensé que tu… - antes de que terminara, la peli jengibre sintió los labios de la oji verde sobre los suyos y eso le llamó la atención - ¿Tsubasa-chan?

\- No me importa lo que seas, te amo tal y como eres Honoka – la chica de ojos verdes la miró fijo – te amo… mi vampiro.

\- Yo también Tsubasa-chan.

\- Por cierto – la castaña se hizo a un lado y dejó su cuello expuesto – hazlo.

\- ¿Q-Que cosa?

\- Quiero que chupes algo de sangre, con eso, sellaremos nuestro amor – la oji verde le seguía mostrando su cuello, por lo que Honoka entendió eso.

\- Gracias Tsubasa-chan. Te amo – la oji azul se fue hacia el cuello de la chica y lo mordió, aunque Tsubasa soltó un pequeño gemido por el sentir los colmillos de la peli jengibre en su cuello, pero de igual manera, se sentía que eso marcaría un antes y un después en su vida.

Umi solo sonreía afuera de la habitación de su mejor amiga y decidió irse de la casa, pero justo cuando estaba afuera de la residencia Kousaka, tomó su celular y al buscar en los contactos, tomó el número de Kotori.

Si Honoka podía hacerlo, ella también podría.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Kotori? Verás… m-me preguntaba si… quisieras salir esta tarde. ¿Lo harás? Bien, te esperaré.


End file.
